Bluebells and Butterflies
by In-The-Spiderweb
Summary: This is the first chapter, very short, about the start of yet another day in the Trancy household. Disclaimer and minature summary in the begining of the chapter.


Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

Bluebells and Butterflies -Chapter 1-

Alois Trancy, a bipolar earl who wants nothing more but attention and chaos, lives in the Trancy Manor with his main butler Claude, with whom he has a contract with, and his four other demon servants. He has somewhat messy blonde hair, light blue eyes lined with black, and is often seen in shorts, a green vest with a giant black bow around his color, and a purple overcoat.

The triplets; Timber, Thompson, Cantebury.. The trio with plum-colored hair, each parted a different way. And Hannah, the maid, who Alois enjoys torturing. She has long, silvery white hair, but not from age. He hates the four, and will jump at any chance he can get to punish them.

Claude, however, he is desperate for attention from more than any one else.. Besides maybe Ciel Phantomhive. Claude sees Alois as a soul for him to devour and nothing more. Claude is often refered to as a spider, as Sebastian is with birds like the crow or raven.

This is the story of how a butterfly is trapped in a spider's web. This is the story of Alois Trancy.

"Danna-sama isn't waking up. "

"His food is cold."

"Disgusting. Claude will punish us for it."

The triplets whispered to one another, looming over the large bed belonging to their master, Alois Trancy. It was well past 11 o'clock, and he had still not woken up, when normally the boy is skipping around the manor and breaking things by at the latest, 9. To be honest, they weren't necessarily worried. They just didn't want to end up being punished, however, they realized that waking Alois up when he wants to sleep will get them in serious trouble. Yet letting all their work go to waste would get Claude after them. Either way, there seemed to be no upside to the start of their day.

"..We should wake danna-sama up." Timber whispered after a while, staring at the pink bed sheets.

"Are you crazy? Danna will punish more than Claude." Thompson looked at his brother, Cantebury nodding in agreement.

"..We must do something, though. " The trio said in agreement, eyes still fixed on the bed.

Suddenly, all three hushed up, freezing as the lump in the bed sheets stirred. A head of messy blonde hair poked itself out of the sheets, a miserable look shining in bright blue eyes.

"..I can hear you. " Alois hissed, his voice half-muffled by the mattress as he kept his head resting against it. Remaining silent, the triplets glanced at one another, their demon eyes glistening as they all came to the same conclusion.

'Danna-sama's in one of his moods.'

"Claude. I want Claude." Alois whined miserably, letting an arm dangle off the side of his bed. He wanted nothing more but for his foul mood to be made better by the butler. He wanted entertainment, a dance.. Yes. A dance! The butler's tap dancing skills amazed Alois, and though it was not the tango or a waltz like Trancy would prefer, a dance it was. _Ole~! _He thought, though with much less gusto than you must have read it with.

Nodding, the triplets turned on their heels, rushing to the door just as it flung open. All three of them crashed into the butler, sending them sprawling out on the ground, surprised by how quickly the butler had answered his master's call. Lately he had been rather distant.

"Yes, your highness?" Claude's everlasting glare was fixed on Alois, his glasses reflecting a bit from the sunlight pouring in through the window. This was all truly his fault, for he had time to draw the shades but not wake his master? At least, this was how Alois felt.

The boy sat up in his bed, pouting a bit. He _had_ been up since the usual wake-up time. He wanted to know Claude's reaction, and was not very pleased with it now that he did. His eyes darted around the room for an excuse to why he summoned the man. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, (besides the toppled-over-triplets on the floor), he was about to give up, until he noticed a flower vase full of bluebells resting at his bedside.

With a smirk, he smacked the vase off of the end table, expecting it to shatter on the ground. That would give the butler a reason to be there. One of a butler's jobs, after all, is to clean..

However, this was not the case. Before a giggle of torment could escape from Alois' lips, a blur of black had rushed to his bedside, pale hands grasping the vase before it hit the ground. Not a single flower was out of place.

"Do be more careful.. Your highness." Claude glares, unamused. He carefully set the vase back on the table, straightening up a bit afterwords. His narrowed eyes looked like those of a man who was suppressing a terrible headache. Those were the eyes Alois wished were full of hunger. Like Sebastian's were when he looked at Ciel. Like he was worth something, even if that something was merely the purpose of being devoured upon death. "If you wish to get up now, I shall dress you and the triplets will make your meal of choice, when I finish, I will make tea for you as well."

This got quite the response from the triplets. Hushed, irritated whispers of protest were passed between the brothers, not meant for anyone elses ears, even though Claude could so clearly hear.

"_Disgusting."_

"Danna-sama's food has been cold for hours. Where was Claude to wake him when it was first made?"

"No,no,no,no. Not making more food for the brat again. Hannah's turn."

"You three will do as your told. " Claude snapped.

The triplets stood, helping each other up before returning a small glare to the man. "...Disgusting. " They said in unison a last time, not having it that morning. That rebellious streak.. They should have thought about the punishment being more severe for small outbursts like those. They didn't, though, until after the things were said.

A pillow was hurled with perfect aim at Cantebury's head, smacking him in the face. While he was okay, he was caught off guard. Then the flower vase Claude had oh-so-carefully set back in place was snatched back up, Alois's anger aiming for Timber's head next. The vase was thrown. Not a second too soon, Thompson stepped in front of his brother, and the vase shattered against his face, causing shards of glass to cut his cheek. Claude stood by, watching without complaint.

Blood flowed from a deep gash, water from the vase causing the blood to be more liquidy. Timber quickly wiped his brother's cheek so the blood wouldn't stain the ground. He waited for his own punishment, to make up for the one Thompson stole. (For he was grateful, but he did not expect Alois to be generous.) However, Timber's punishment did not come, and he was forced to stand silent, unphased, along with his bloody and baffled brothers.

"We will gather more bluebells quick, danna-sama."

"And a new vase."

"We apologize for speaking out. It is not in our place to do so."

The three bent over, picking up the shards of the vase that were not lodged in Thompson's skin, as well as the scattered flowers.

Alois glared daggers at them. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, Claude walking silently to his side. "_LEAVE."_ He hissed at the trio, mood shifting. He did not need to tell the triplets to do so twice.


End file.
